Tangled Random Shuffle Drabbles
by TheKeyIsLove
Summary: 10 drabbles based off of a random shuffling of the songs on my iPod. Varied time frames, varied genres.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tangled Random Shuffle Drabbles

Rating: G and PG

Genre: It varies… (though mostly Friendship/Romance)

Timeline: All (Pre-Movie, Mid-Movie, and Post-Movie)

Warning: Spoilers for Disney's _Tangled_, if you haven't seen it yet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

A/N: What can I say? I had WAY too much fun on the last one… so, I did it again. =)

* * *

Song #1: "Outside the Gate" – Wil Burns

Rating: PG

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Timeline: M-M (after the 'rescue' scene)

_"Sometimes our eyes with tears run over, when pain and sorrow is our fate…"_

He had raced through the forest, Max's legs flying beneath them. For the first time in his life, he had been the hero. For the first time, he hadn't been thinking only of himself. His mind had been entirely focused on one girl; one beautiful, amazing girl who had completely stolen his heart…

And, apparently, his common sense.

_Sure, Eugene, just jump through the window, no problem… _He winced as a stab of pain shot through him, trying to shift so that breathing was easier.

At least that creepy lady who looked young but was actually freakishly old was gone. That was a definite plus.

The world was starting to blur around the edges, and his mind was getting fuzzy… but, if he really focused, he could see Blondie above him… crying.

_Well, duh she's crying_, he berated himself. _She gets chained up, watches you get stabbed, has her magic hair cut, and now you're dying. Great day for her, I'm sure._

Her sad attempts to heal him broke his heart, and he decided that she had to know.

"Hey… Rapunzel!" he cried, holding her watery gaze, desperate to get the words out before everything faded…

"You were my new dream."

His eyes took in her tearful smile just before the world went black. And, as his awareness slipped away, he could have sworn he heard a whispered reply.

"And you were mine."

* * *

A/N: OMG, what is it with me and starting these things with tears? I hope this doesn't become a habit…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

Song #2: "Find Yourself" – Brad Paisley

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

Timeline: M-M (during the birthday party in the kingdom)

_"You look at her and you finally start to live for someone else…"_

He was being stupid.

He was in the capitol city, within spitting distance of the very palace he had recently robbed, and literally surrounded by royal guards who would like nothing more than to string him up by his toenails, or feed him to ravenous wolves, or throw him in a deep hole somewhere and let him rot… or possibly a combination of all three.

And he was _having a good time_.

He was dancing, eating cupcakes, reading books, watching sidewalk artists… and loving every minute of it.

It was all her fault.

The way she beckoned to him in the crowd, to come and join her in the moving throng of spinning, twirling people… Her huge eyes looking up at him with so much gratitude over one stupid birthday cupcake… The excitement in her eyes when she realized that all of the maps in that huge book were showing real places… Her talent and love of drawing and creating beautiful images with what seemed to be no effort at all…

The innocent expression on her face, the honest joy in her laugh, the way her smile made it look like you just lit up her whole freakin' world…

And since when did he care about making someone happy?

But then he saw her, and she threw her head back and laughed, her bright eyes sparkling in a way that no diamond ever could…

Yes, he was being stupid.

But so what?

* * *

A/N: My favorite little sequence in the movie… I'd like to see the whole day, frankly.

- Ali


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

Song #3: "Twisted" – Carrie Underwood

Rating: G

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Timeline: Post-M

_"I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong."_

If Rapunzel had to choose one thing in her new life that upset her, it would be the lack of love for her boyfriend.

Oh, her parents adored him. And, ironically, the peasants – who should have held the most animosity towards the thief that had plagued them for years – had accepted his apologies whole-heartedly and welcomed him with open arms.

But as for the royal court… well, Rapunzel was convinced that if she lined up all of the disapproving lords and ladies side-by-side they would reach from her new bedroom to her old tower. And _back_.

She couldn't understand it. He was her best friend. He had saved her _life_! (And, despite popular belief, that was _before_ he knew that she was the princess, so he was _not_ scheming to steal the throne, thank you very much.)

He was kind to everyone he met. He was funny. He was clever. He loved kids. He loved _her_.

Yet they still didn't like him… Or trust him around their money purses.

But she didn't care.

Because Rapunzel loved Eugene, and that would never change.

No matter what anyone else thought.

* * *

A/N: Yup. She's stubborn. =)

-Ali


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

Song #4: "Love Don't Live Here" – Lady Antebellum

Rating: PG

Genre: Angst

Timeline: Pre-M

_"I'm over you, and there is nothing that you can say or do to take what you did back."_

If Rosie Cain was certain about one thing, it was that she never wanted to see Flynn Rider ever again… Unless he was behind bars.

She smirked.

No, scratch that. She'd pay a month's salary to see that man in prison.

_Never mind that he'd made her feel like a lady…Never mind that he'd been her first love…_

Shaking her head quickly, the redhead went back to wiping down the pub's old wooden tables. She needed to forget him. It had been more than a year ago. And, if she was honest with herself, he hadn't really given her much more than a few fun nights. No promises…

_But_, she argued with herself, _he should have known better than to play with her heart like that. She'd only been nineteen, for crying out loud!_

Closing her eyes, she steadied her breathing.

It didn't matter, anyway. The thief was long gone – the local guards had made certain of that, effectively chasing him off for good.

Looking at the wanted poster nailed to the door, Rosie's eyes traced over his features without her permission, and she felt her gut clench unpleasantly.

Swallowing hard, she forced a grim smile.

"I hope they catch you," she whispered viciously. "Then you'll get what you deserve."

* * *

A/N: Yeah… no clue where this came from, actually…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

Song #5: "Never Wanted Nothing More" – Kenny Chesney

Rating: G

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Timeline: Post-M

_"My buddies all tried to change my mind when I told them that I'd thought it through…"_

The regulars of Snuggly Duckling were sitting around their usual table, all with full tankards, all absolutely silent.

For about five seconds.

"You're gonna _what_?!" Killer gasped.

Eugene grinned dopily. "I'm gonna pop the question to Blondie," he repeated happily, smiling at his tankard. "I'm pretty sure she'll say yes…"

Big Nose sighed dreamily, leaning his cheek on his hand. "A wedding. How wonderful."

"Wait a second," Vlad interrupted, holding up a finger. "First, a few questions..."

"What?" Eugene asked, mildly curious.

"You ever gonna leave the little lady?" Fang inquired intently.

"What? No," Eugene said, startled.

"You ever gonna cheat on her?" Bruiser questioned, glaring slightly.

"_No!" _Eugene said loudly.

"You really love her?" Hook Hand asked quietly, carefully carving a divot in the wooden tabletop.

"_YES!" _Eugene yelled passionately, jumping to his feet. "Yes, I love her! I love her more than life! And I swear I will never, ever do anything to hurt her."

There was another silence, before Ulf began clapping and dancing around.

"Good," Attila rumbled, his voice sounding tinny from inside his helmet as he placed a heavy, mitt-covered hand on Eugene's shoulder. "Because, you _ever_ make her cry, and I'll put you in a batch of my cupcakes."

* * *

A/N: Ah, protective ruffians. =) And Attila would do it, you know he would.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

Song #6: "You Belong With Me" – Taylor Swift

Rating: G

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Timeline: Post-M

_"I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do."_

"Your Highness!"

Rapunzel looked up from where she was curled comfortably in Eugene's lap. They were reading a book together, listening to the soft strands of a violin that was being played somewhere nearby. "Yes, Ana?" she asked sweetly, spotting her new maid standing in the now-open door.

The woman sputtered. "Your Highness, you are allowing this man to disgrace you-"

"By reading?" Eugene asked skeptically.

The maid leveled a glare at him, but addressed the princess. "It is highly inappropriate for you to be… seated in that manner. No doubt this," she seemed to struggle with finding the right word, wrinkling her nose as she settled on, "_man_ has coerced you into degrading yourself. I will have him removed-"

"Ana, Eugene hasn't 'coerced' me into anything," Rapunzel corrected, smile now gone. "I'm sitting here because I want to. I like cuddling with him."

At this, Eugene wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Me, too, Blondie," he murmured, planting a kiss in her short hair, nearly causing the maid to inhale her tongue.

"You vagrant!" she began fiercely, but stopped abruptly when Rapunzel stood up, hands on her hips.

"Ana, I know you're new to the palace, but you need to understand something: Eugene is allowed to kiss me, or hold me, or tickle me, or pick me up and spin me around, or tease me, or… or anything he wants to, whenever he wants to. Alright?"

"But-"

"Alright?" The princess gave the maid a look that was not to be argued with, and Ana sighed hopelessly.

"Yes, Your Highness." Shooting a look at the smirking ex-thief, Ana turned on her heel and left the room, huffing her way down the hall.

Once she closed the door, Rapunzel smiled at her boyfriend, who grinned in return and opened up his arms. "Hurry up, Goldie, I'm lonely over here!" he whined. When she was back in his lap, he snuggled her close. "I love it when you get all royal and bossy," he teased, nibbling on her ear.

With a giggle, his girlfriend pulled away. "I'm glad, but we still have a lot of reading to do…" she hinted, lifting the heavy tome back onto her lap.

Smiling, Eugene found the right page and picked up where they had left off.

"_Flynnigan Rider had done it again…"_

* * *

A/N: I wonder how long it took for the servants to get used to Eugene? Also, I _so_ want a copy of that book. =) Anyone else?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

* * *

Song #7: "Sing a Song" – Point of Grace

Rating: G

Genre: Family (..well, sort of..)

Timeline: Pre-M

_"If you sing a song a day, you will make a better way."_

Swirls of purple were growing out of the fairy's dress, spiraling and surrounding her in a pattern that looked like streamers blowing in the wind. Her gold hair was reminiscent of the little girl who was creating her, small tongue poking out between pouted lips in the intense concentration of childhood. With a finishing flourish, the girl backed away, admiring her work. Smiling, she climbed down from her perch on the countertop, placing her paintbrush in a cup of water to wash before viewing her latest picture with a wondering gaze.

She loved painting. And it was so easy. Her mind would make a picture, she would pick up her paintbrush, and then the picture would be in a place where Mommy could see it, too. She loved watching the hairs on the brush form the colorful creations... it was like magic.

"Just like my hair," she said happily.

"What was that, dear?"

Rapunzel turned, smiling brightly at the lady sitting in the chair by the fire. "My paintbrush has magic hair, just like me," she explained. "It makes pretty pictures, and mine glows like the sun."

The lady raised a well-plucked eyebrow, smiling slightly at the comparison. "And you think those are the same thing?" she asked, skepticism clear in her voice.

Rapunzel's smile fell. "You don't?"

"Of course not." Seeing the frown on the plump lips, the woman opened her arms. "Come here, and I'll tell you why."

After a quick scramble - and a shuffle to get comfortable - Rapunzel sat curled in strong arms, holding onto a well-manicured hand with both of her small ones, while the other hand ran through her long hair. "Why?" she asked, and the woman smiled.

"Why what?" she asked teasingly.

"Why do you think they're not the same?" the girl demanded, and the woman laughed gently.

"Because, my little flower - a paintbrush is just a tool. It makes pretty pictures, but that's all. You-" and here she hugged her close and kissed the top of her golden head "-are my Rapunzel, and I love you very much."

"I love you more, Mommy," Rapunzel argued, snuggling close with a yawn.

"I love you most." Gazing at the little girl in her lap, the woman tangled her fingers in the long blond hair, smiling a little when the child curled tighter into her embrace. Her smile faded when she spotted wrinkles on the back of her hand.

"Rapunzel, can you sing for Mommy?" she asked sweetly. When the large brown eyes opened, the woman smiled tenderly. "I just love hearing you sing."

The little girl nodded, tucking her head under the woman's chin as her young voice filled the tower with a lilting melody - the only song her Mommy had taught her to sing.

_"Flower gleam and glow... let your power shine..."_

* * *

I think that Gothel had to have had _some_ maternal feelings for Rapunzel... at least when she was little. :/

~Ali


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

* * *

Song #8: "I Can Still Make Cheyenne" – George Strait

Rating: PG

Genre: Angst

Timeline: M-M (the night between Eugene's arrest and epic escape)

_"She always expected the worst in the back of her mind…"_

Rapunzel felt like she was numb. Even the surprise that there was a staircase leading into the tower wasn't enough to hold her attention for long. As she settled onto her bed, curled into a little ball, one thought kept repeating itself over and over again in her mind.

_I should have known better._

Her eyes welled up, and she let the tears fall, sniffling quietly. Who had she been kidding? She'd caught a thief sneaking into her tower, and instead of waiting until her mother got home do deal with him, she'd actually _trusted_ him.

No, she realized. She hadn't. She'd had a bargaining chip - his satchel. _That_ was why he had agreed to help her... and why he had kept her safe.

Until she'd given it back.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ she berated herself, rolling onto her stomach. The heavy braid pressing against her back brought a rush of memories.

_He stood, staring at her as she spun and danced, giggling with the joy of the new hairstyle... his shocked look when she grabbed his arm, pulling him into the doorway to hide from the guards... the gentle smile on his face as she danced, laughing and waving for him to join her..._

The tears flowed harder, and she sat up, ripping violently at the flowers in her hair, uncaring about the pain as she harshly yanked-

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel froze at her mother's tone, her fingers tangled in the long golden strands that were over her face. She looked up through her hair, vision blurred through the tears. "I want them- I want to take- I want-"

"Oh, dear," her mother sighed, sitting down beside her, placing a basket by her feet. "There, there... Let Mother fix that."

Long, slender fingers began working out the knots, gently removing the flowers. As she worked, she began to softly sing.

_"Flower gleam and glow..."_

Rapunzel closed her eyes as her hair began to glow, feeling the magic flow out from her and into her mother at the familiar tune. Usually the song brought a sense of peace with it. But not this time.

Now all it brought was a man's face, gazing at his healed hand in wonder, and smiling at her sweetly...

Her hand dipped into the pocket in her skirt, and she felt a scrap of fabric. Without her permission, she remembered...

_"Here, Blondie," Eugene said, passing her a small purple ball. "Open it up!"_

_As she unfurled it, she grinned, holding up the flag to compare it to the ones hanging above her. "Oh, Eugene, I love it!"_

_He smiled. "I thought you could take it home with you... To remember today."_

_Turning to him, she smiled sweetly. "I'll never forget," she vowed. "I promise."_

Curling the flag tightly in her hand, she carefully pulled it into her lap, letting her fingers stroke it gently. Unseen by her mother, her lips formed two silent words.

"I promise."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaand more tears. Jeesh. :'(

~Ali


End file.
